


往后余生（一）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《往后余生》 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 郭于, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	往后余生（一）

  1. **2005年**

** “万事有果必有因。若你为我种下因果，我便许你一世承诺。”**

清晨，远处层叠的山峦后朝阳未现。低矮的乌云翻滚着，像巨大的蘑菇伞笼罩着小城的天空。街边的路灯已经熄灭，而这条偏僻小巷只有三俩人家亮了灯，被阴沉的天色衬得更加寂静。显然没有人想在这会儿走进这条狭窄的小巷，因为石板路爬满斑驳的青苔，沾了雨水的话，一不留神儿就会打滑。

一只黑猫悄无声息地跳上房顶，掠过房檐无名的小白花，沿着高低错落的围墙巡视地盘。几道青紫闪电划过天空，零星雨点砸了下来，黑猫甩甩耳朵疑惑地抬起头，折射电光的眼睛仿佛炫彩的猫眼石。紧接着，隆隆的雷声回荡在这尚未苏醒的小城，大雨如约而至，眨眼间围墙那处只剩一声喵呜和半个爪印。

雨水顺着暗红的瓦片急流而下，冲刷着废弃的石头马槽，槽邦在常年冲刷下留下岁月的坑洼，泛着陈旧的黄。然而站在屋檐下避雨的那个人，并没有注意到这种微小的细节。他拉起自己身上那件半旧的夹克盖了头，却在片刻犹豫后脱了下来，抖开了包好怀里那袋热腾腾的小笼包，裸着膀子只穿单薄的老头衫冲进磅礴的雨幕。

‘趁热才好吃’，他抬手抹去脸上的雨水心无旁骛地想着，湿冷的汗衫粘在后背，额发也倒下来贴着耳朵，饶是如此，也不肯让怀里的包子受到半分凉气，只是步履匆匆地踩着湿滑的石板，希望抄完这条近路可以早点儿回到招待所，因为郭德纲快醒了。

当郭德纲被招待所木门跟地板较劲儿的声音吵醒时，勉强抬起沉重的眼皮扫了一眼，却没想着看见就像刚从水里捞出来似的于谦。他师哥那白色老头衫滑稽地粘在身上，头发一绺绺贴着脸，衬着双层下巴更加圆润，西裤的水正顺着脚脖子往皮鞋里淌，而鞋的主人正在轻手轻脚地关门，还不忘护着怀里一团东西。

郭德纲瞬间睡意全无，一骨碌爬起身关切地问道，“谦儿哥，大清早的您这是？”

于谦转过身，一丝温暖笑意从眼底湿漉漉传到郭德纲那儿，让他胸口有些酸胀，“嗨，龙王爷太热情了。吵着您睡觉了吧？抱歉啊。”

郭德纲没有说话，直愣愣地看着于谦带着一身的水气走到自己床边儿，扒拉着怀里那团半湿的布皮儿。直到那袋热腾腾的小笼包塞进手里，他才后知后觉认出那是昨个儿师哥穿在身上的夹克。

“德纲，趁热才好吃。”于谦高兴地说出心里念叨了一路的话，上扬的眉毛彰显他对夹克妙用的得意之情。

手掌心小笼包的热力似乎直接就烫进郭德纲心底儿，让他一瞬间产生了莫须有的感动。抬起眼睛，郭德纲瞧着那个穿着湿衣服还在忙活着拿暖壶给自己倒热水的男人，蹙起眉毛压低了嗓子：“谦儿哥，您淋成这样儿就为几个包子？”

“嗨！这叫什么话？那得看包子给谁吃。”于谦背对着郭德纲没回头，暗沉的天光勾勒出他微微前倾的颈线。添满热水，伸手摸了杯壁又特意盖好盖子，于谦才送到他俩共用的床头柜上：“角儿，有点儿烫，慢着点儿喝。”

郭德纲扭头盯着把儿还贴心冲着自己的白瓷杯，觉得淋在于谦身上的雨像是全部下进了自己心里，胸口饱涨得沉甸甸，于是一股莫可名状的怒气便开始蒸腾。他一改往日不多置喙的作风，只是话说出了口先藏了几分真心，没了原来的那个意思：“您要是感冒发烧的话，我这儿人生地不熟的，咱们的演出我哪儿找补去？”

于谦翻行李箱的手顿了顿，满不在乎的声音里听不到任何不满和火气，“我打小儿体格就棒，这点儿雨不碍事儿。劳您费心。”言罢，终于抽出那根压在下面的白毛巾，趿拉着拖鞋去了卫生间。

淋浴的水声响起，房间里又剩下郭德纲一个人。借着床头那盏昏暗的老式壁灯，他隐约能瞧见对面墙上挂着石英钟，分针虚指着7，时针紧密挨着，仿佛静止在这一格。而郭德纲觉得自己就像是那个秒针，一圈又一圈不停歇地奔跑操劳，却始终找不着奔波忙碌的终点。

放下咬了一口的包子，他感觉自己有些吃不准自己这位搭档的脾性。刚刚那种夹枪带棒的话，换做任何一个人都有理由跟他生气疏远。而于谦恰恰相反。

提前一天去到地方，踏踏实实睡一觉方便第二天演出，这是一位老先生传给他的习惯。从他回过神来，只要没有特殊原因，于谦总会跟他一块儿提前下榻。他从来没有盼过能有这么一个搭档主动合着自己的心意来，正如他从来没想到能在大雨天的清早吃到这么一份儿热热乎乎的早点。

但非要拉到明面儿上细数的话，像是这种类似于‘千里送鹅毛’的事情，于谦真真儿为他做了不少。

俩人刚搭上伙儿正是郭德纲借调到北曲的日子。那会儿他还不明白体制内的潜规则，比如想要隐瞒的事情其实就是秃头上的虱子——明摆着。团里所有人对他跟团演出的目的心照不宣，解决北京户口和编制问题么。你看，一个外地人，多么不自量力地狮子大开口。

也正是掐准了他这点儿卑微的索求，团里让他再次深刻认识了那句‘有人的地方就有江湖’。让他跑腿买烟买水的胖子，转脸把东西分给大伙儿算做自己人情，事后却从不提还钱这码事儿；那个跟团的高个外勤，以取笑他为乐，拿他跟于谦前搭档刘颖比来比去，从样貌到相声，把他狠狠踩进泥地里；还有连表面功夫都懒得做的那老几位，跟他说话的口气带着一股满清遗风的高贵。

常言道，一块钱别倒英雄好汉，更何况当时对他而言，进体制内是前路坦途的康庄大道。郭德纲只得压着性子，咬碎牙齿肚里吞。

但于谦与那些人不一样，他是那个愿意做些个什么为他解决问题、并时刻护着他的人。

于谦从未对郭德纲说过一个不好，只是拿走郭德纲买的东西，亲自送到那个占便宜的胖子手里嘘寒问暖，微笑着接过对方递过来的钱，转脸就塞进他兜儿里。

于谦会在那人拿刘颖找茬时，看似随意地搭上他的肩膀，一句话堵回去对方的长篇大论。郭德纲至今还记着那句“您这话一下就伤了三个人的心，颖子走的时候可是打心眼儿里盼着我能遇到德纲这样的良人呐”，这让他先起了三分好感。

于谦会有意带他在那些个鼻孔朝天瞧不起他的人面前晃悠，与他谈古论今、谈天论地，分享一瓶水、一份儿盒饭甚至一条毛巾，直到团里所有人明白，要想打郭德纲的主意，得先掂量下值不值得去得罪于谦。

郭德纲一开始是没有资格知晓体制内那些公开的秘密的，包括于谦师从石富宽，干爹是侯耀文；包括他出身名门，父母高干；以及人缘儿极好，是自身性格魅力使然。

郭德纲只知道于谦是个不可多得的好量活，跟他十几年来走马灯一样换掉的那些个搭档全都不一样。于谦轻松地就掐准他的脉搏，像是牢牢拽住他这只野风筝的线，在他天马行空时拽紧了；又像是驭风高手，在他需要时稳稳托一把，翻出来的那些个包袱又脆又响赢得满堂彩。

但千里搭长棚，没有个不散的筵席。借调北曲那两年是郭德纲不想提及的过往。作为“郊县天王”的艰苦日子，以被人顶替进编名额的俗套桥段荒唐结束，于谦对此力不从心。郭德纲带着对体制内的愤怒与失望，收拾好那柄从不离身的白纸折扇黯然离场，好在与于谦的交情延续至今。

当于谦洗完澡出来时，浑身上下只得一条内裤。郭德纲放下手里的杯子挪动到床的另一边儿：“谦儿哥，来这边儿吧，捂好了热乎着呢。”于谦瞧了一眼自己床上卷成一团的被子，像是终于想起来需要考量下感冒对演出的影响，便接受了这份儿略带歉意的示好，应承一声走了过去。

狭小的单人床忽然挤进去两个人，仿佛又回到北曲那会儿在老乡家留宿，俩人一个被窝互相取暖、抵御漫漫冬夜的那些个日子。只是少了夜色的掩护，郭德纲不自觉地就有些紧张。他眼睛漫无目的地盯着天花板，看那些干涸的水渍一圈又一圈套在一起，纠缠晕染模糊不清，让他有点儿喘不过气儿。

于谦没有察觉到郭德纲的异样，直挺挺向上躺着。床上唯一的枕头在郭德纲那儿，他也不计较这个，就把胳膊折起来垫在脑后。自己身底下躺着的这半边儿被褥还带着郭德纲的体温，而旁边儿靠着的人更是散发着温和的热度，暖烘烘熨帖地让他有点儿想睡个回笼觉的意思。

半梦半醒间，于谦察觉到有人拉起枕头向他头底下续，他闭着眼放下有些酸麻胳膊，配合地歪着脑袋枕了半截儿。枕芯里的稻壳在耳边哗啦哗啦，就好像台下观众一波一波的掌声。他感觉自己好像又回到了台上，旁边站着一身深色长衫的郭德纲，一边儿拉着自己，另一边儿拉着张文顺先生，跟台下观众一次又一次地鞠躬谢幕①。张先生语重心长跟他俩说着什么，声音却模模糊糊怎么也听不清，只有老先生拉着郭德纲的手放进自己掌心儿里的触感柔软又真实。

于谦一下子就醒了。

用力握着自己的那只手不是假的。他闭着眼睛没有动。起先是他对那个人先动了心思没错儿，也曾算是体面地做了些称得上帮忙的芝麻小事儿，但于谦只当是自己的一厢情愿，从没想过要郭德纲的回应。在他的脑子里，对郭德纲好就是他自己的事儿，图个心里舒坦，跟郭德纲本人如何没有任何关系。所以，他怎么也没有想到自己也有挪动这块磐石的一天。

愣神的这会儿，得不到回应的那只手小心松开，受伤似的匆忙缩了回去。于谦悄悄叹了口气。自己耗费几年心思，好容易才撬开这个像贝壳一样、外表刚硬内心柔软人的心，又怎能让他这么轻易就跑了？他一言不发翻身侧躺，握住肩膀掰过人将郭德纲整个儿圈进自己怀里。

郭德纲脑子里责骂自己毁掉这段重要情谊的声音终于小了下去，只剩鸣雷响鼓般的心跳跟外边越来越大的雨声混在一起，不知哪个占了上风。

于谦的手牢牢压着他的后脊，占有的意味不言而喻。

郭德纲感觉压在德云社、压在几十口人饭辄、压在父母妻子期盼层层迷雾下的，那点儿见不得人肮脏的小心思，终于被连心带肺拉扯出来摆在了跟前儿。

他顺从地呆在这个温暖的怀抱里，鼻子嗅得到于谦身上招待所肥皂的便宜香味儿，干净清爽，蛊惑着他颤颤悠悠地抬起下巴，一眨不眨地凝视于谦的黑色眼珠，被那眼底浓烈的感情鼓励着，试探着用自己的嘴唇去碰触对方的。

于谦的嘴唇潮湿又柔软，混杂着烟草的味道和雨水的气息，尝起来像是云雨中的雷电，令他浑身躁动欲罢不能。短暂的轻吻过后，于谦的舌头便带着不容拒绝的霸气探了过来，像是一个高调的胜利者，撬开他的牙关登堂入室，细细品过整齐的牙齿与柔软的舌底，勾缠住他的舌尖缠绵共舞，吞掉甘甜的津液与每一次他想要换气的机会。缺氧的窒息夹杂着从未体会过的情欲像是燎原的星火，烧到郭德纲下意识地抬起手臂紧紧回抱于谦。

郭德纲的主动几乎让于谦溺毙在这份儿热情里，直到走廊里不合时宜的脚步声响起，他终肯放过身边已然情动的人，转为绵密轻柔的安抚与轻吻。

下午和晚上还有两场演出，于谦不想这会儿闹出什么擦枪走火把持不住的情事，自己作为捧哏往桌子里那么一站倒是不太在乎，但他舍不得桌子外面的郭德纲有一丁点儿的难受和委屈。

反正人已经在自己怀里，往后余生日子还长，他不着急，他们有的是时间慢慢来一同度过。

注：①涉及事件，2005年天桥剧场有交班意味的谢幕。


End file.
